In the field of trapping, there are a number of devices that are suitable for trapping and holding an animal by its leg. The most commonly used device for this purpose is referred to as the steel jaw leg hold trap. This type of device has been used successfully for many years. However, the steel jaw leg hold traps frequently cause serious injury to the leg and foot of the trapped animal. This type of injury may occur either upon impact of the jaws clamping around the animal leg or foot during which the bones in these appendages may be broken or due to the limitation of circulation to appendages below the trap jaws with the concomitant loss of feeling. Once an animal has been trapped, studies reveal that it is common for the animal to chew upon the trap in an effort to gain freedom and in this process the animal will often chew its foot below the trap jaws without realizing it due to the loss of feeling in the appendage. Furthermore, several states have banned the use of steel jaw leg hold traps and have limited trappers to the use of body gripping snares.
Body gripping snares employed for this purpose are commonly constructed of galvanized steel aircraft cable. The snare forms a loop which closes around the body of an animal as the animal passes therethrough. The forward motion of the animal causes the snare to close tightly around the body in a manner similar to that of a choker chain used for dogs. The snares may also be adapted with a lock to prohibit the loop from opening once it has closed around the body of the animal.
The most productive set when using snares requires a trail which is used by the animal being sought. The opened snare loop, which is supported by a length of wire, is hung in the center of the trail of interest. The unsuspecting animal walks down the trail and through the loop which in turn gets hung up on the animal and closes around its body. In order to assure a tight closure of the loop, there must be continued forward motion by the animal. The snare is anchored to a heavy object or staked so that the animal cannot escape after being caught.
Although body gripping snares of this type have proven effective as a means for trapping animals, their use has been limited by the lack of active trails. Furthermore, body gripping snares can often prove to be fatal if an animal is snared around the neck. And lastly, it is common to snare unwanted animals with such devices due to the fact that different animals frequent trails. These limitations have led to the development and use of numerous leg snaring devices.